He Scares Her!
by Mokii
Summary: ToS ToA Crossover. It looks like Asch and Luke are fighting again, but what can Takura and ShiShi do to stop them? Based on cloudtail123's You Scare Me! Story.


-1**Takura: this story is like cloudtil123's _You Scare Me! _story. It is told from Takura's PoV. **

**Jack: HEY! Don't forget to give me credit for editing AND typing this whole story, even though I had NO idea what was going on! Jerk!**

**Takura: -whines- BUT I WROTE IT!**

**Jack: So? I did all the HARD work. And you forgot a disclaimer…I don't think you own any of this, do you? O.o**

**Takura: I OWN THE CHARACTER TAKURA!**

**Jack:…Which Takura?**

**Takura: BOTH!**

**Jack: Oh! What about everything else? Do you own that?**

**Takura: …No. ;; I wish, though. Asch….**

**Jack: He still looks like a girl to me…**

**Takura: JUST WRITE THE STORY!**

**Jack: I thought you wrote it?**

_**He Scares Her!**_

It all started with an argument, like most days, but today, things were going to be different. It didn't seem like it at first, until things went too far.

First of all, you might want to know who I am. My name is Takura, if you find that important. But, right now, it isn't. I look a lot like my father, blood-red hair that fades into black at the complete end and that is kind of hard to see, and piercing emerald eyes. My hair is long, longer than my father's, but I can take care of it better.

Shi-Shi, one of my best friends, will sometimes call me a heartless bastard, so I obviously take after my father. Nobody can really tell how, in any way, I look or act like my mom. Heck, I don't even _know_ my mom. All I know is that she's dead, and that I'm not suppose to know about her.

I guess I should tell you about Shi-Shi now. Well, Shi-Shi has auburn hair, cut to about medium length. Her eyes are the same as her brother's, so technically the same as her mother's. She didn't know her mother either, nor did her brother. Our ages have a big gap between them. I am eighteen and she's…six. Her brother is about the same age as me, but he is about as stupid as an eight-year-old, so I treat him like one.

I bet, by now, you want to know our full names. Well, Shi-Shi is Sindra Irving Aurion, and her older brother is Lloyd Aurion Irving. Truly, I don't have a last name, but I call myself Takura fon Fabre. I know you know who are related to by now, but if you're stupid and don't, I'll tell you. The father of Lloyd and Shi-Shi is none other than Kratos Aurion, and if you thought my father was Luke, you're dead wrong. My father is Asch, Asch the Bloody. You weren't expecting that one, were you? You were? …CRAP! Oh well, I guess I'll tell the story now. Jerks.

The day started out pretty normal. You know, get up, take a shower, eat breakfast, hear the start of a small argument between my father and his replica, nothing fancy.

Hell, that's a lie. I'll just tell you _everything._

I had been woken up by the sound of yelling. Father and Luke were fighting…again. It seemed as if they would NEVER get along. Many different people have tried to stop the two, even I have, but nothing has worked. Nothing WILL work. I'll tell you more about that later, though.

The yelling kept getting louder, and a bit more understandable. Ooo…A classic! If Luke stole Asch's life or not! Fun!

Personally, I think that it isn't Luke's fault he stole my father's life, but that's only when I think about it. Which isn't often, trust me. Thinking hurts sometimes…

_I should go out there and try to get them to stop._ I told myself, not really wanting to get out of bed. It was warm, and the air outside was cold…Ew, cold air. But, I forced myself to get out of my warm cocoon of a bed and into the chilly morning air of my room.

After taking a quick shower and getting dressed, I headed out of the bathroom connecting to my room, and my room itself to stop the fighting and get me some breakfast. What? I was hungry!

But that's when I heard the swords being clashed together. This terrified me, so I ran to where the battle was taking place.

To Be Continued….

**Jack: Yep, this story's crap, and I don't get it…**

**Takura: Of course you don't get it! You never played Tales of the Abyss!**

**Jack:…Where you going with this?**

**Takura: -glares-**

**Jack: -runs away-**

**Takura: Rate and Review and we might get off our lazy bums to write chapter two! **

**Jack: Great…there's more than one chapter. **

**Takura: Aren't you so glad? **

**Jack:…No.**


End file.
